Elfen GX Part Three: Epidemic
by animehime20
Summary: Things are heating up as the hornless dicloni try to defeat the SAT that are chasing after them. With Judai acting strange than normal, and with Giese back to stop them, can Johan keep saving Judai along with his other self? JohanXJudai and HaouXJehu
1. Chapter One: Kira

Me: First chapter of part three!!

Lucy: Yeah!

Me: This is a fighting chapter!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

Lucy: THREE MORE PARTS TO GO!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Kira_**

_Later that Week..._

Shou had been acting weird.

He was always spacing out, getting major headaches, and avoiding Judai at all costs. He would always sit in a corner and mutter things to himself, stuff that sounded like he was talking with himself or something like that. No one knew what was going on.

One day, Ryou decided to figure out what was going on.

"Shou? Shou, are you all right?" Ryou asked, shaking his brother's shoulders. The mini bluenette merely sat still with his eyes closed softly. His lips were pulled into a thin line, his chest rising very slowly and cautiously.

"Shou...?" Judai asked. Once Shou heard Judai's voice, his eyes snapped open, but their eyes weren't their normal steel gray color.

They were blood red.

"S-Shou?" Judai whispered, trembling once his friend's eyes were open. Shou cast a glare up at Judai and growled, raising his vectors up into the air. Suddenly, Shou's head was lowered as he shot his vectors forward, slamming Judai out a window and into the sidewalk.

"Ungh!!" Judai moaned, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he smashed onto the cement. Johan gasped as Shou leaped out of the window and landed on the ground in front of Judai, slamming his vectors against the brunette's throat.

"U-unnf!" Judai moaned, a small trail of saliva coming from his mouth as he reachedup and tried to pry Shou's vector off of his neck. The rest of the gang leapt from the school, using their vectors land safely. Johan started running forward to save his boyfriend, but Jim wouldn't let him.

"Shou!! Stop this!! What are you doing!?" Johan screamed. Shou's lips slowly pulled back, revealing a terribly evil smirk, worse than the ones that Haou had given off to soldiers many times in the past. He then turned around, revealing his crimson gaze before throwing his glasses off.

"**My name is... Kira...**" he whispered in an evil voice before laughing like a maniac.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"K-Kira...?" Johan whispered in terror. Kira smirked before looking down at Judai and giving him a sharp kick to the stomach. Judai coughed up blood, covering his mouth and gagging violently. Kira's red eyes were filled with rage.

"**PUT UP A FIGHT! FIGHT BACK, HAOU!!**" he hollered, lifting Judai up with his vectors and flinging him against a cement wall. Judai gasped as the left side of his head hit the cement, and his world went black. Judai slumped limply to the ground.

"JUDAI!!" Johan hollered. Kira walked over and stood over the lifeless brunette. He laughed when a hand suddenly shot out and grasped his ankle. Kira immediatly glanced down and gasped as he saw Judai squeezing his ankle angrilly.

"**W-what...?**" Kira whispered as Judai slowly lifted his head, revealing golden eyes. A vector then shot forward and smacked Kira in the face, throwing the small bluenette backwards. Haou slowlu rose up from the ground and rubbed his sore throat.

"**_Ungh... Dammit, you fucking others play rough, don't you? Good thing I got here before Judai was seriously damaged_**," Haou said, wiping a thin trail of blood from his lips. He then took one step towards Kira, noticing how he scooted back. Haou chuckled. Then Kira growled.

"**DIE DAMMIT!!**" he hollered, shooting all 12 of his vectors at Haou and latching them around Haou's throat. Haou gasped as he was lifted into the air, choking and gagging from the lack of air he was recieving and the pressure on his throat became harsher.

This fight was gonna be rough...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kira slammed Haou onto the ground and sent him flying backwards, making him crash his head against the cement walls of the school building. Haou gagged as he then felt Kira release his throat and pull hi vectors back. Haou slowly stumbled to his feet, choking.

"**This is where it ends...**" Kira hollered, shooting one of his vectors at Haou ready to kill him. Haou lowered his head and smirked evilly as the hornless diclonius' vector neared him for killing. Then Haou did the most unexpected thing ever...

He grabbed Kira's vector with his hand.

"**W-what!?**" Kira hollered, struggling to escape from the brunette's grasp. He shot another vector at Haou's leg, but Haou stomped on that one, grinding his foot into it. Kira continued to shoot the remained of his vectors at Haou, only to have all of them grabbed by either Haou's vectors or his hands.

"**Ha ha... You're out of vectors to attack me with, Haou**," Kira laughed. Haou smirked evilly at Kira. The bluenette suddenly spit up blood as he was punched in the stomach by a vectors, causing him to fly back. Haou released his hold on Kira's vectors before walking over to him and stomping on his hand.

"**ITAI!!**" Kira hollered. Haou laughed and raised all eight of his vectors up in the air over the bluenette, who was too paralized with fear to use his vectors at all. Haou chuckled as he kept his 'hands' raised up in the air.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**I am no longer your enemy... I am your servant from now on, Haou-sama...**" Kira whispered, laying his head gently on the ground. He raised his head, revealing his eyes to be a steel gray color instead of crimson as they had been a while ago. Shou whimpered as he saw Haou looming over him.

"I may have made a servant... But then again... he may easily betray me once again... Like all the other selves within me have done before..." Haou laughed, a slightly sadness in his eyes. It was then replaced by a black look, his eyes turning almost pitch black.

"_**Now... DROP DEAD!!**_" Haou hollered in a different voice than he had so many times before. This one sounded even more evil. This one sounded...

Monstrous...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"JUDAI!! STOP!!" Johan hollered, racing up and grasping Haou around the waist, pulling him into a crushing hug. Haou gasped, his black eyes turning back to yellow and then back to brown. Judai stumled forward in Johan's embrace, panting heavily.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered in terror. Johan stroked Judai's hair lovingly and sighed in content.

"It's all right, love. I'm here now..." Johan whispered to calm the brunette down. Judai nodded and snuggled into the embrace while the others went over to Shou and helped him up, making sure he was all right. Johan looked down at Judai, who was sound asleep.

'_What the Hell happened to him just then?_' the bluenette thought, his green eyes filled with terror as he thought about Judai's pitch black eyes when he was about to kill Shou. What had happened to him in that instant?

--

Me: Chapter one of Part 3!!

Lucy: Yeah!!

Me: Tell me how it was! Also... I have a question for my dear readers...

Lucy: ?

Me: Do any of you... really think I'm a great author? I was just wondering if people found me annoying for writting all these spiritshipping stories. I just wanted to know. Please tell me what you think about me and my stories.

Lucy: Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: The Voice Inside

Me: Second chapter.... updated!

Lucy: Yesh!

Me: This is another fighting chapter!

Lucy: Here we go!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

Lucy: This part is fluffy as shit dude!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: yay!

Me: Please review and enjoy!!

**_Chapter Two: The Voice Inside_**

_In the Lab..._

"Giese-sama!" a nurse hollered as the man rose from the bed and headed towards the doors. Giese tore the IVs off his arms and threw off his casts, flicking the fingers of his bionic arm back and forth to see of he could move them.

"I'm gonna destroy that damned hornless bitch, no matter what!" Giese hollered before getting on a boat that was heading to the island-city where Judai and Johan were currently sleeping in the beds.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_"Where am I?" Johan asked in worry, glancing around the pitch blackness that he was in. Dark clouds were everywhere, but there was almost no light except for the glow of energy that was around Johan. The bluenette glanced down and gasped._

_The floor was exactly like a mirror, revealing Johan's reflection to have pure orange eyes. The bluenette gasped before hearing a laugh behind him. He spun around quickly, gasping when he saw Judai standing with Giese right night to him. Guese had his hand rested on Judai's shoulder._

_"Ju-chan! What have you done to him Giese!?" Johan screamed, rage filling his voice and his green eyes. Judai raised his head, his eyes dull and possessed. Giese handed Judai a knife, a small one that could be hidden in one's pocket easily. But the blade was menacing. _

_"Me? I've done nothing to him except planted a device in his head that makes him absolutely obidient to me and me alone!" the evil man laughed. Judai merely stared ahead as if he was in a daze. Giese then removed his hand from Judai's shoulder._

_"Show him, Judai... Pierce your arm..." the auburn-haired man said. Judai nodded and plunged the knife into his arm, not even flinching in pain. Johan's green eyes widened as Giese cackled. Judai gently slid the knife from the wound in his arm._

_"Now Judai... Show him exactly how obidiant you are.... I want you to pierce..." Giese then smirked wildly before poiting to the brunette's chest._

_"Your heart..."_

_Johan gasped as Judai raised the knife in both hands, pointing it to his heart. Tears started streaming from Judai's possessed brown eyes as he thrust the knife forward, slashing it directly through his heart, causing blood to splatter all over the mirror-like ground. Tears filled Johan's eyes._

_"JUUUDDDAAAAIIII!!!!!!!"_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan gasped as he snapped awake, jerking upright in his bed. Sweat covered his forehead and his body, causing his sheets to be wet in some areas. The bluenette panted heavily, his eyes wide with terror.

He glanced around, seeing that he was inside his dorm room. He obviously was dreaming- no... He was having a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. Johan panted heavily before looking over at the side of his bed.

Laying next to him was Judai, the blankets thrown off of him, revealing him to be in short boxers and an oversized white T shirt. He was curled up on his side, his eyes closed peacefully, and his chest rising gently. The bluenette gasped louder in realization, which caused Judai to wake up.

"Mmm... Johan, what's wrong...?" the brunette moaned, slowly putting himself into a sitting position. The bluenette merely watched with wide eyes as Judai sat up and yawned, stretching his arms up high over his head.

"Geez, Johan... It's only 2:57... What's wrong this early in the morning?" the brunette asked, though he was really actually concerned, being how tired he was made it so he didn't sound very worried.

"So, what's u- Kyaa!"

Judai gasped as Johan pulled him into a tight embrace, almost crushing the brunette in his arms. The bluenette was shuddering and sniffling, almost as if he was crying. Judai slowly closed his eyes and hugged Johan back.

"Johan..." he whispered lovingly. Johan gently kissed Judai's neck before whispering in his ear.

"Thank God you're all right..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_On the Beach..._

Giese picked up some trash on the ground of the beach, muttering and throwing it into the trash bag that he had with him. His eyes scanned around the water of the beach, narrowed with a sadistic pleasure.

"Come on, Jehu... Come out and play, ne?" he called, laughing loudly as he waited for Johan to come and fight him.

--

Me: Chapter two is complete!!

Lucy: Guess what...

Me: What?

Lucy: JEHU APPEARS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Me: YEAH!! JEHU-CHAAAAAAN!!

Lucy: Please review kindly!


	3. Chapter Three: 05 Sanity

Me: Third chapter!

Lucy: Whee!!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: Here we go once again!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Chapter three!

Lucy: Jehu appears!!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Three: 0.5 Sanity_**

_Later that Night..._

Johan slowly stepped onto the beach that rested beyond Duel Academy. The bluenette told Judai that he was going for a walk. He glanced around to calm himself down from his nightmares when he suddenly heard a laugh come from behind him. The bluenette spun around and gasped as he saw Giese aiming a gun at him.

"Found ya, Jehu..." Giese whispered with a laugh. Johan gasped when he heard a twig snap from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and gasped as he saw another figure step out from the forest. The figure startled Giese as well.

The figure was a brunette with a mop of orange on top, his golden eyes glancing around slightly in interest. The brunette was clothed in a pair of black pants with a green coat over a black T shirt and green combat boots. Johan's eyes widened at the sight of the figure.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!?" Johan called out as the brunette stepped out. Haou's golden eyes scanned around a bit, searching the beach for something to toss at Giese and use as a weapon. He saw nothing: no trash, no sticks, nothing to throw and use as a weapon. Haou heard Giese cackle hysterically.

"What!? Get it now!? There isn't anything you can use as a weapon against me! I've cleaned everything from the beaches, and now you have nothing to fight with as long as I stay at least 10 feet from you!" Giese hollered. Haou raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"**_That may be. But merely cleaning the beaches doesn't guarentee you can win..._**" Haou whispered in a cruel voice. Johan gasped when he realized that it was Haou who was in control at the moment, not his beloved Judai. There was no way Judai would speak that way to someone like Giese.

Giese sneered and raised the gun and aimed it at Haou's green-coat covered chest, right at his heart. Haou raised a brown eyebrow with a laugh and blinked once at Giese, making the assassin question his movements. Was Haou going to pull something? Suddenly, Giese switched his target from Haou...

To Johan...

Haou's yellow eyes widened as the gun went from being aimed at his chest over to his other selve's lover's chest instead. Haou glanced over in concern, his golden eyes turning brown and then turning wide with realization. Judai grit his teeth in horror.

"JOHAN, LOOK OUT!!" he hollered, throwing his lover from the line of fire. Johan gasped as Judai threw him aside and leaped in the line of fire. Giese smirked and squeezed the trigger as soon as the brunette came into the aiming line. The bullet was released from the barrel over to the brunette's body.

Before Johan could react, the bullet smashed into the right side of Judai's stomach, drawing blood.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Everything happened in slow motion for Johan. His green eyes widened as he saw Judai topple over, his eyes squeezed shut in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks in pain, clutching the side of his stomach as blood oozed from the wound.

Finally, Johan found that he coud move.

"JUDAI!!!!" he hollered, racing over and dropping to his knees to the brunette's side, lifting him up in his arms. Judai was gasping for breath at this point, his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head. The bullet, which was the size of a fist was lodged into Judai's stomach, drawing even more blood than before.

"J-Judai! Hang in there! Y-you'll be all right... I-I promise you'll be okay!!" Johan hollered in an attempt to keep Judai alive. The brunette slowly reached up and touched Johan's cheek with his hand before going limp in the boy's grasp. Johan grit his teeth and slowly rose up while holding Judai bridal-style.

"Don't you see!? He's done for! That fucking bitch is going to die already!!" Giese hollered in joy. Johan grit his teeth before gently setting Judai down on the ground and kissing him gently on the lips, feeling Judai's heartbeat gently beating. Barely. But he was still alive at the least. Johan gently stood up before glancing over at Giese, his eyes closed.

"You... will..." Johan whispered, his eyes slowly opening. Once they were fully open, Giese saw that they had gone from emerald green to bright orange.

"**_PAY FOR HURTING MY PRECIOUS LOVER!!!_**" Johan hollered, stomping forward and throwing his vectors at Giese. Giese gasped as he toppled over and smashed his head against the ground, grunting in horrid pain. Johan stood over him with a laugh.

"**_The name is Jehu Andersen... And you're gonna pay for hurting my gorgeous Haou-chan like that..._**" Jehu whispered before stomping on one of Giese's hands.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Giese grunted in pain as Jehu smirked and grasped one of his legs with his vectors. Giese's gray eyes widened in horror as Jehu's lips twisted up in an evil smirk. The assassin with auburn hair glared at the bluenette diclonius.

"So what? That brunette will die..." Giese taunted, which pissed Jehu off. The bluenette growled and forced his vectors back, which ripped Giese's right leg free from his body. Giese screamed out in pain before laughing lightly and weakly.

"U-urgh... You won't save him. Kill me, it won't matter. You're gonna lose your lover..." Giese stated. Jehu growled even louder in rage before raising his vectors into the air and smashing them down on Giese's body, bruising and battering him in pure anger.

When Jehu was finished, he panted heavily and glanced back with his orange eyes to look at his wounded lover. As the bluenette diclonius glanced back, he gasped when he saw the most horrifying thing in the whole word.

"**_Haou...?_**" Jehu whispered when he saw that Haou was no longer anywhere to be seen, a small puddle of blood marking where he had once been.

--

Me: Chapter three is done!

Lucy: What's gonna happen to Judai!? Where did Haou go!?

Me: Jehu-chan was kick ass in this chapter!

Lucy: Sorry for the late updates!

Me: More to come later!

Lucy: Please review! And check out my other stories on my other account serina-phantom (serinaphantom)


	4. Chapter Four: Lab Rat

Me: The fourth chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Whee!!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: Here we go once again!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Chapter four!

Lucy: Jehu kicks Giese's ass for hurting Judai/Haou!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Four: Lab Rat_**

_Somewhere in the Forest..._

Haou growled and tried to pry the bullet from his stomach, finding it nearly impossible. The bullet had spikes all around it, and it was latched inside the skin of Haou's stomach, making it nearly impossible to rip out, and whenever he tried to pull it out, he'd just splatter blood everywhere and hurt his hands even more.

But Haou wasn't planning on surrendering at all to a stupid human bullet.

With a loud cry or rage, Haou ripped the large, 5 inch spiked bullet from his stomach using his hand and his vectors before dropping it, sending blood spurting around and smashing onto the soft grassy ground. The brunette with golden eyes moaned in loud pan before sinking against a tree.

As the blood spilled from the new wound on his stomach, Haou applied pressure to the wide wound and moaned in pain as the blood continued to sink through it. The brunette panted, his vision becoming blurred and horribly dark.

"**_D-dammit_**... **_I... I got... careless... Shit..._**" Haou moaned before collapsing back onto the ground, curled up in a ball of blood while he panted heavily and then slowly slipped into unconsciousness, falling limp against the stone ground.

The sounds of the wind the only thing to comfort him...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Back on the Beach....

"**_Haou! Where did you go?! Haou?!_**" Jehu hollered in desperation to find the brunette. Giese merely laughed at the bluenette diclonius's attempts, earning a sneer of rage from the bluenette. Giese then tilted his head back, ignoring how light-headed he was getting from the blood-loss.

"That lover of yours ain't gonna make it. What'cha gonna do? Kill me? You're only wasting time on how to find him!" the assassin shouted before cackling loudly. Jehu glared at him before raising his vectors high into the air.

"**_GOD DAMN YOU!!!!_**" the bluenette diclonius shouted. Giese raised a gun into the air and shot it, grazing it right past Jehu's temple, hard enough to draw blood. Jehu backed up, making his vectors vanish and clutched his head where he was hit. The bluenette slowly pulled his hand back and saw the blood that was coming from his body.

"**_B-blood_**....?" Jehu whispered before his orange eyes widened, and then they turned into a deep green color. Johan gasped and clutched his head in pain, muttering about how bad it hurt. Meanwhile, Giese cackled again.

"Foolish boy! While you're writhering in pain, your lover's probably worm food by now!" Giese cackled. At the sound of this, Johan's eyes widened, and he raced off in the direction that he believed Haou had headed. The area where his horns once were pulsated once, meaning that he was close to another diclonius.

And wherever Haou was, Judai was right there with him...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai moaned and slowly allowed his brown eyes to open. He sat up gently, finding himself in the forests where he had been once before. Haou had explained to him that this is where he had killed Kioko, another diclonius who served the Lab.

"Ungh! Ow!" Judai cried out as the pain shot through his stomach. He glanced down and then gasped when he saw the bullet wound on his stomach, and he saw the bullet laying on the ground in a small pile of blood. The brunette applied pressure to the wound.

"Ow... Johan... Johan, come save me... It hurts..." Judai whispered in pain, tears starting to fill his eyes, but he didn't allow any to fall. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the forest right before Judai, and the brunette heard them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Judai! You're all right!" Johan's voice called out. Judai glanced up and smiled as he saw Johan standing in front of him, but he gasped when he saw blood coming from a small wound on Johan's temple.

"Johan, you're hurt!" Judai gasped. Johan looked at the blood on his hand and then nodded before hugging Judai, making sure not to hug him too hard because of the bullet wound that the brunette had gained because he had protected Johan.

"I'm all right. Thank God you're okay, Judai..." the bluenette whispered gently. Judai blushed and snuggled up with Johan.

"Johan..." he whispered before falling asleep in his lover's hold.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---In the Lab---

Kaito huffed as he strode to a large glass wall. Inside the glass wall was another hornless diclonius. This one was a young male with silver hair that fell to his shoulders in messy strings, and his blue eyes were filled with slight hope and a deep sorrow. Like the others, he was covered in bandages.

"Edo..." Kaito said as he entered the cage. The diclonius, Edo, glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Kaito walk into the room.

"Papa! It's you! You came to see me today! I was worried that you wouldn't come and see me!" the silverette smiled. Kaito nodded once, showing seriousness on his face as he stepped before Edo and lifted his chin up so they had eye contact.

"Edo, there's someone I want you to find for me. He's a diclonius like you, so it shouldn't be difficult. I want you to find him and then presuade him to come with us, okay? Please, Edo, you're the only one who can do this," the chief asked the silverette. Edo stared in silence for a moment before nodding once.

"Okay, Papa! I'll do my best!" Edo smiled warmly, glad that he was finally needed for something. Kaito nodded once happily, silently sighing to himself. He knew that he was sending Edo into a trap. There was no way Haou was ever going to go to the Lab. He might even kill Edo.

But if that was the price of getting Haou back, then so be it.

--

Me: Chapter four is done!

Lucy: That was fluffy!

Me: Next chapter, however, Edo goes to fight Judai!

Lucy: Just for the record, so everyone knows, if Haou is supposed to be Lucy, and Judai is supposed to be Nyuu, who would Edo be?

Me: Nana!

Lucy: Good! Please review and tell us what you think!


	5. Chapter Five: Light and Dark

Me: Chapter five is up!

Lucy: Edo VS Haou!

Me: This will be interesting!

Lucy: Yup!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Please enjoy this!

Lucy: It may seem a little cruel, but it'll get better!

Me: Yay! Please read on!

**_Chapter Five: Light and Dark_**

_The Next Day..._

Judai sat on the Stone Steps that were at the other end of the Duel Academy island. The sun burned his clothed back as he sat on one of the steps. His head was buried in his arms that were laced around his knees. Silence answered him. Nothing around. He was in absolute peace.

Suddenly, the area where Judai's small white horns had once been pulsated once. The brunette slowly raised his head, not wanting to turn his head back and see who was behind him. Part of him wanted to believe that it was Johann, but a dreaded feeling told him that he was wrong.

"I finally found you... Haou," a male voice said in a kind voice. Judai slowly turned to see who was behind him, confusion written on his face.

Standing a good 2 feet from him was a 17 year old boy. He was slightly taller than Judai, and just the same weight. His sky blue eyes were filled with a slight happiness, as well as a slight fear of the brunette. His silver hair fluttered in the calm breeze and gently fell to his shoulders in neat strands.

The silverette diclonius without horns was clothed in a simple white jacket-like top with a black shirt underneath it. He wore matching pants, and a pair of black shoes to match. Not too festive, but not too plain. Like someone from a fairly wealthy school.

"Hello, Haou. My name is Edo. Nice to meet you," the silverette smiled warmly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Edo bore a warm smile, and he didn't seem to be holding back any lies from the brunette. "Hello there, Number 15. I was told by my father to come here and convince you to come home with me. So, let's go okay?" Edo asked with a smile on his face. Judai shuddered slightly before taking a step backwards.

He then fell and smashed his head against the stairs.

"Ah! A-are you all right?!" Edo called out to the brunette. Judai slowly sat up and rubbed his head, but it was so longer Judai in control. Haou glanced over at Edo with a slightly annoyed and uninterested look on his face.

"**_What did you say that you wanted me to do again?_**" the brunette diclonius asked. Edo shivered before telling Haou that he wanted him to go home with him. Haou sighed deeply and then turned his back to the silverette in a cold fashion.

"**_I have no intention of going back to that Hell. Sorry about that_**," he stated in a cold voice. With that, Haou took a few small steps ahead of Edo. Edo stood and trembled, not knowing whether to follow Haou or reason with him.

"B-but I..." Edo whispered, trying to think of what to say. Haou stopped and then cast one cold glance back at Edo with his eyes narrowed deeply in rage.

"_**Go home**_," Haou said in a cold voice, his teeth grit to show that he had had enough. Edo shuddered, but he didn't back down. His father said that if Haou didn't come back with him, then Edo couldn't come home. And he didn't want that!

Sorry, but that's not an option!" Edo shouted to the brunette. Haou immediatly spun around and shot a vector at Edo. Edo cried out as the vector smashed into his jaw and forced him against the brick wall. He lurched over and coughed out a small amount of blood before shaking his head lightly.

"_**I was going to allow you to live. But you're being such a pain in the ass, and I can't stand irritating brats like you getting in my way,**_" Haou said, not turning to face Edo as he said his threat. Edo hung his head and bit his lip enough to draw some blood.

"I am a pain because I want to go home? Is that it?" he asked quietly. Haou stopped and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Edo leapt up and glared at him. "That's not pain! I'll _show_ you what pain is!!"

Haou gasped as Edo shot his vectors at him. With the help of his own, Haou threw himself into the air and avoided a hit before landing gently on the ground. He slowly glanced up and felt a sharp pain in his jaw as Edo's long vector smashed into it and threw him across the street and into the grave-yard.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Meanwhile, Junko sat on the stairs of a small building that was just a short way from the grave-yard, munching on a snack like she had been the day Kioko was killed. She was humming a tune before the loud explosion came.

_BANG!!_

Junko spun around and slowly stood up. "W-what was that!? I remember this sound!" she yelled, racing towards the grave-yard, in hopes that no one would get killed this time in a fight like they had last time.

Haou groaned as he sat up from the ground and rubbed his aching jaw. He silently cursed Edo for hitting him, and damned himself for not being strong. Haou's ranting was cut off by a vector wrapping around his throat. Haou gasped as he was lifted into the air, slammed down and then shoved against a brick wall.

Haou growled and shot his vectors forward at his attacker, who was standing right by him with a smug look on his face. His 8 deadly 'arms' came to a halt just an inch from Edo's nose. Edo smirked at this. Haou hissed under his breath as he tried to pry Edo's vector from his throat.

"_**Y-your vectors... are longer than mine. God damn you**,_" Haou whispered in a cruel voice. Edo nodded once before tightening his grip on Haou's neck with his vectors.

"That's right. Let's just go home, since you can't defeat me like this," Edo answered the struggling brunette. Haou glared coldy before closing his eyes.

"**_I AM home!! Don't you fucking lab rats get that!?_**" he hollared. Edo gasped as Haou's vectors picked up a bunch of grave-markers and stone pillars. The silverette released Haou's throat and lept back as Haou pegged the pillars and grave-markers at him. He gasped again when she saw that Haou was no longer in front of him. In fact... He wasn't _anywhere_ to be seen!!

The brunette stood on a tree branch that was right above him, glaring at him angrilly with his cold gold eyes. Edo seemed to have sensed the cold glare and glanced up, only to see a tree branch shoot at his head. Shrieking out in terror, Edo dodged the falling tree limb, glaring daggers at the brunette that gracefully landed on the ground.

"Y-you... you're too cocky!" he yelled inr age at the brunette diclonius. Haou raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly.

"**_That true? Try this on for size then!_**" he smirked. Edo whimpered and stepped back in absolute fear. Haou glanced back and levitated a rock with his vectors. Finally, Edo had had enough! As the rock flied towards him, he punched the ground and flew into the air.

Edo flew into the air and suddenly released a gasp. Only a few feet from him was Haou, who had also launched himself into the air. Edo screamed out in pain as a cold vector smashed into his stomach. Haou's vctors grabbed his arms and legs and then tore the silverette from the sky, throwing him forcefully at the ground.

Edo grunted at the impact, and then slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "That hurt..." he whimpered before shaking his head. As Haou landed before him, Edo growled and threw a vector at Haou, wrapping it around his ankle.

"**_Ah_**!" Haou cried out when he felt the cold 'hand' wrap around his ankle, holding him in place. Kioko frowned at hi as he struggled to escape. Junko raced to the grave-yard and slowly entered. She slowly crept forward, as to not startle anyone. She then spotted Edo and Haou.

'_T-that's Judai Yuki from my class! What's he doing here!? And who's that other boy?!_' Junko yelled in her mind. Then she heard Edo speak.

"Sorry, but if you can't walk towards me or run away from me, you can't escape," Edo said, confidence in himself filling his tone. Haou growled. "Forgive me, I can not kill you. But for Papa... I'll teach you a lesson that should have been learned a while ago!" Haou tried to step back, but his leg was held tightly by Edo's strong vector.

All he could do was glare helplessly at the silverette standing before him. Nothing could save him now.

"STOP FIGHTING!!" Junko hollared as she raced up behind Haou, collapsing against his back. Both Edi and Haou gasped at the arrival of the new girl. Edo then gasped when he saw the blood-thirsty glance in Haou's golden eyes. Haou wanted to kill something. Edo then glanced desperately at Junko.

"DON'T STAY NEAR HIM!!!" he yelled, racing towards Junko in hopes of saving her from Haou's blood-thirsty grasp. Haou felt Edo's vector slip from his ankle and smirked. He then snapped his head up, his golden eyes flashing.

In a milli-second, Edo's left leg and the fingers on his right hand became detatched from his body.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Edo stared in shock as his left leg and fingers flew off and became detatched from his body. Junko stared as the blood srayed, then Edo collapsed to the ground on his stomach with a grunt of pain, and everything sunk in.

"IYAAA!!" Junko hollared, covering her ears and lurching over, as he had when Kioko was murdered. Haou gasped and then glared over his shoulder at Junko. His vectors flew at her, smashing Junko into the brick walls that surrounded the small grave-yard.

Junko groaned as she lost consciousness, falling limply to the ground. Haou then picked her up with his vectors and sat her up against the wall gently. Haou then glanced back at his victim, was now writhing in pain on his back.

'_It hurts... it hurts... Papa.. help me... I can't concentrate with this pain!_' Edo sobbed in his mind, holding back tears. He slowly opened his sky blue eyes, and gasped when Haou loomed over him, a smirk on his lips. Edo found the courage to sit up fully, glaring daggers at the gold-eyed brunette.

"This doesn't hurt at all!" he yelled in anger at the brunette. His right arm suddenly flew off, blood splurting from the injury like a hose. Edo cried out in pain and then glanced up into Haou's cold eyes, trembling weakly. A dull smile was rested on Haou's lips.

"**_Does it hurt NOW? I warned you lab rats not to come after me. It's a shame it had to turn to this..._**" the brunette said with a smirk. Edo flopped over onto his stomach and tried to drag himself from Haou. He had to get away from this madman! Edo slowly glanced back at Haou with a pleading look.

"No... No, please! Don't!" he begged when he felt a vector rest on his right leg and his left arm. "DON'T!! PLEASE NO!!!" Edo released a loud and pained cry as his left arm and right leg were suddenly torn free from his body. He fell to the ground fully on his back, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "Pa... pa..."

"**_Does this hurt? Isn't this fun?_**" Haou asked in a cruel voice. Secretly, he felt sorry that this had to happen, but he was so tired of lab rats not leaving him alone. "**_Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery..._**" Haou raised his hand, signaling for his vectors to prepare for a final strike.

_BANG!!!!_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou released a gasp as a bullet smashed into the brick wall near him, missing his head by mere inches, grazing several pieces of his brown hair free. Haou slowly glanced to his right to see a few Lab Soldiers standing a few feet from him. They were all shaking, even if they were out of Haou's reach.

Haou slowly spun around and glared at the group of people behind him. Chief Kaito and a group of soldiers. This was just like what had happened before. Haou sneered as he glanced down at his victim and then back at Kaito.

"Edo..." Kaito whispered in a calm voice. Haou glanced down at Edo and then back at Kaito, who just happened to be standing within his vector range. Haou smirked widely, raising his vectors up for a strike. Edo gasped.

"NO!! DON'T YOU DARE!!" Edo hollared, shooting a vecter at Haou. Haou gasped as the hand grabbed just below his right eye, pressing hard against his cheek. Suddenly, the firy pain errupted through Haou's body, the same one that disabled vectors for a little while. Haou twitched for a moment befre the full pain consumed him.

"**_UWAAAGH!! WAAAAAAH!! GYAAAAA!!!!_**" Haou hollared, grabbing his head with his hands. He lurched over and opened his mouth to cry out again, causing the soldiers and Kaito to stare in fear and confusion. They still didn't know what was going on with Haou. "**_UWAAAA!!_**" Haou glared at Edo evilly.

Haou felt the vector slip from his face, apparently because of Edo's weakened state, but his vectors still wouldn't respond. He glanced at the round in shock. "**_They won't respond to me again...?_**" he whispered in shock. He then cast a glare at Edo. "**_God damn you!!_**"

"That's it, there's no way I can forgive you. No way in Hell, Haou," Kaito said as he stepped towards Haou. He walked towards Haou and then finally got past him. The soldiers released gasps, shocked that the Chief had even made it remotely close to the dangerous killer. Haou meerly sneered at the man.

Kaito knealed down and scooped Edo up, ignoring all the blood that was now covering his body. He stared at the silverette, watching as Edo smiled warmly at him before passing out, but he was still breathing. Kaito choked back a sob, since it was all his fault, but it came out as a gasp when he felt something slowly step behind him.

"**_It's too bad that these things happen. But after all, they are all your fault, are they not? Ne, Kaito..._**" Haou smirked, staring harshly at the two, his lips curling into a laughing state as he started cackling. Kaito gently placed Edo on the ground and slowly rose.

"You're right..." he said in a cold voice. He suddenly spun around and smashed his fist into Haou's jaw once again, forcing the brunette onto the ground. Haou grunted at the impact, his head smashing off the cement ground. He slowly sat up, wiping blood from his lips.

"I can't do much more than that, but at least now you understand. You're inferior to us humans, Haou. So just surrender and come home with us," Kaito said coldly. Haou growled and then slowly rose up. He glared at Kaito angrilly, and then glanced into the forest.

Haou then ran into the forest in a sudden leap, as he had before when he had killed Kioko. Kaito shook his head and then kneeled before Edo, who was still unconscious, but still living at the same time. Kaito lifted Edo up and then went towards the helicopter so he could save Edo's life.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou stumbled into the forest, holding his head with one hand. He had a headache from the fight, and it was getting worse and worse with each minute. He panted, sweat rolling down his neck. He felt a sharp pain in his head, and he moaned in pain.

"**_God damn those fucking lab rats..._**" he whispered in an angry voice. The pain got worse, and Haou grabbed his head. "**_UWWWAAAAAAAAAAGH!!_**" Haou suddenly stopped screaming and slowly lifted his head. Instead of gold, his eyes were brown, and filled with terror. Judai glanced around in shock.

"W-where am I?" Judai whispered, terror filling his mind. He then saw blood on his hands and he gasped. The brunette shuddered and then smiled sadly when he realized what had happened. Judai then dropped to his knees with a sad smirk.

"T-that's right.... I am... nothing but a killer to all humans..." Judai said with a small laugh that soon came out as a sob.

--

Me: Aw, poor Edo. Haou was kinda mean in this chapter!

Lucy: But fear not! Edo has not died!

Me: Yesh! He is still living and breathing!

Lucy: We'll see how things turn out!

Me: Thanks for reading and please review!

Lucy: Thank you all!


	6. Chapter Six: Bergen

Me: This is an interesting chapter! Everything starts to wrap up and interlock with each other!

Lucy: Sweet!

Me: Three important things happen in this chapter!

Lucy: It's not the most fluffy, but please read it! It's interesting and amazing at the same time!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Yes! Please read on!

Lucy: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Me: Thank you for all that you've done!

**_Chapter Six: Bergen_**

_Deep Inside Judai's Mind..._

Judai glanced around as he strode through a large black abyss, surrounded by crystal mirrors. The brunette glanced up and down and then shuddered when he realized that he didn't know where he was anymore. Suddenly, a laugh answered him.

"**_Don't be so scared, Judai. We're only inside of our heart. So please don't be scared, okay?_**" Haou asked with a smile as he stepped into view. Like Judai, he was clothed in only bandages, and his vectors were flailing behind him. Judai smiled at his brother.

"Haou, why are we killers? Plus, what happened to my Voice? I never heard the Voice as a child. I only heard you," the brunette said with a confused look. Haou smiled and then raised his hand into the air.

"**_I destroyed your Voice when we were very small. I took him down and took his place, telling you to kill. Because aren't I right? Aren't all those people evil? Most humans are, Judai. Most think us as freaks_**," the brunette said. Judai nodded and then lowered his head slowly.

"But killing is... not something that I can do..." he whispered. Haou nodded and then smiled at Judai.

"**_Then you won't kill. From now on, when that urge comes, I'll take over for you until it's gone. You'll never become a killer, all right? I'm the killer. Not you. Not someone as innocent as you, Judai..._**" Haou said. Judai blushed and then smiled at his brother.

"Thank you, Brother..." he smiled. Suddenly, Judai felt someone shaking him, and he slowly opened his eyes, no longer finding himself inside his mind. Instead, he was on the roof of Duel Academy with Johan gently shaking him and making him wake up from the trance he was in.

"J-Johan? What are you doing here?" the brunette asked with a blush on his face. Johan sighed in relief and sat back on the ground of the roof.

"I was worried. And when I saw you laying here with a vacant expression on your face, I thought something had happened to you, and I was worried. I'm glad you're okay," the blue haired diclonius smiled. Judai blushed and then hugged Johan.

"Yes... I'm okay... Now that you're here, Johan," Judai whispered with a smile.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Lab..._

A large man sat on his bed, curled up with his head resting on his knees. The man had black hair, and his gray eyes were closed in peaceful sleep. He was clothed in all white, and he glanced up as the door to his room was opened. Kaito strode in slowly.

"Bergen, why are you in here?" Kaito asked. Bergen, the man, sat up and then glanced over at the chief.

"I was merely waiting. You haven't asked me to go feed Haou in a while. So I was wondering if everything was all right. After all, I'm the only one he'll let go near him while he's in that cage. What's wrong? Found someone else?" the black-haired man asked. Kaito smirked.

"I'm afraid Haou is no longer among us. He was shot several weeks ago," the chief said. Bergen's eyes widened and he slammed Kaito up against the wall, a glare etched onto his face as he snarled and came face-to-face with the man.

"That better be a lie! Where is he?!" the blackette shouted. Kaito coughed once, not wanting to tell Bergen the truth.

"He fell off that cliff and went tumbling into the sea after we blasted a 0.50 bullet into his skull. If he's even still alive, it's a fucking miracle," the chief lied, knowing far well that Haou was very much alive. Bergen allowed Kaito to slide to the ground.

"God damn you to Hell!!" he shouted before racing out of the room. As he got outside, he grabbed a row boat and then dropped it into the ocean below. Rowing as hard as he could, Bergen went quickly towards the island that he saw, knowing that Haou had probably drifted to that island.

_'Judai... Be safe! If you're hurt, I'll never forgive myself!_' Bergen thought before he sailed off towards Duel Academy island.

---Back in the Lab---

Kaito walked up to another cage and opened it before stepping in. Standing before him with a bunch of destroyed diclonius corpses was a young girl with long pink hair and bright red eyes that were filled with absolute malice. Little horns came from her skull, and Kaito smiled at her.

"Kaiya, my precious daughter... I need your assistance in killing another diclonius," the chief said, and then the little girl cackled. She loved killing things like herself, and she was the perfect person for this job.

Haou wouldn't survive this fight...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At Duel Academy...._

Manjoume strode around the beaches, his gray eyes set on the horizon. The sun had long since set, but still, a small streak of light came from it. Manjoume sighed and then kicked a piece of driftwood from his way. He then sighed again, and as he did, he heard a slight laugh come from behind him.

"What are you doing all alone, Aniki?" a female voice asked. Manjoume gasped and spun around, glaring when he saw a young girl with pink hair and red eyes standing behind him with an evil smirk on her face. The girl had horns coming from her head, and she was clothed in a blue sundress.

"Kaiya! What are you doing here?" Manjoume growled out. Kaiya smirked and then raised her vectors into the air.

"I merely came to drag Aniki into the Lab. After all, that's what I do best. And those who resist... die at my hands!" the pinkette screamed before shooting her vectors at Manjoume, who tried to block with his 26 vectors, but soon found himself getting battered around. Kaiya knocked Manjoume unconscious and then grasped him with her vectors.

"I didn't get Aniki. But I did get another prize, so Father won't mind at all. Aniki is next!" she cackled before dragging Manjoume away to the boat that was awaiting to take her back to the lab...

Draging Manjoume right behind her...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

"Manjoume?! Hey, Manjoume! Where'd you go?" Judai called out in a loud voice. The rest of the gang was searching around for Manjoume, who had gone missing sometime late into the night. Judai sensed around, but his horns couldn't tell where the other diclonius had gone.

"I dunno where Manjoume went guys," Judai said with a sad voice. Suddenly, a shadow came over him. Judai gasped in terror and then spun around, his eyes flashing yellow for a quick second, but they soon turned back to brown when he saw someone familiar.

"Good. You're still all right. Miss me, Ju-chan?" a voice asked with a smile. Judai felt tears of happiness fill his eyes and he dove for the figure.

"Bergen! You're alive!!" he sobbed out of happiness. Johan gasped after hearing the name, and then he dove for the man as well, repeating how happy he was that the man was still alive and well. Jim and O'Brien walked over, and gasped when they saw Bergen.

"Bergen, you're alive! That's great!" Jim called before hugging the man, followed by O'Brien. Bergen smiled and glanced down at the four dicloni that he considered to be his children, tears of joy filling his eyes.

And he remembered a time when he had taken care of them...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Flashback to when Judai was 14 Years Old---

Inside the lab, when Judai was locked up, away from Johan, a woman walked up and clicked the button that turned on the intercom to the cage where Judai was located. She cleared her throat and then looked at the cage before speaking into the microphone.

"Haou, it's time for your dinner," the woman said. She heard Judai scoff, but he gave no more answer. The woman heard a small laugh come from behind her, and upon turning, she saw a large man with black hair giggling at her.

"Would you like me to give it a try?" he asked in a calm voice. The woman backed off, and the man walked up and pressed the intercom button. "Judai-chan, are you hungry by any chance? I brought fried shrimp for you!" the man smiled. There was silence, and then Judai's voice rang out.

"Yes! I'm starving in here, Bergen!" he called in a whiny kid's voice. Bergen giggled before he walked into the cage, striding up to the rings that showed where not to step unless you wanted to be killed. Bergen smiled and then strode into the cage.

The woman winced, waiting for the sound of splattering, but it never came. Instead, she heard...

Laughter?

The woman glanced up and gasped as she saw Bergen flailing around and giggling, trying to hold the food steady in his hands. She also heard dry laughter coming from Judai, who was using his vectors to try and tickle the larger man. Bergen was laughing to the point of tears by this point.

"J-Judai! Ha ha! Y-you've gotta stop! I-I'm gonna ha ha drop the food!" Bergen called while laughing. The woman sighed and then turned to leave. Obviously, Judai didn't need anyone except Johan and Bergen to make his life better.

That's all he ever needed...

---End Flashback---

Bergen smiled and glanced down at Judai, who was curled up on his lap with Johan right next to him. Bergen smiled and stroked a piece of hair from Judai's face, noticing how the brunette squirmed slightly until he was comfortable in Johan's embrace. Bergen smiled.

"You two haven't changed a bit..." he smiled before nodding off as well.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Lab..._

Manjoume sat curled up inside the lab, his pale head buried into his arms. Like the others, he had been stripped of his clothing and was now wearing only bandages. He shuddered at the coldness of the atmosphere, and then he looked around as the door suddenly opened.

"You. You're a good diclonius, right? Then get out of here while you can!" a sudden voice called. Manjoume glared at the man who had entered.

"You, who are you? And why the Hell are you here?" he growled out. The man remained silent before he walked into the light, showing who he was. He bore spiked brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, and a smirk planted itself on his lips. He wore all white, and he laughed lightly before pointing at himself with a smile.

"I am... Haou's father..."

--

Me: Holy Hell!! Judai's father is still alive!!

Lucy: OH MY GOD!!!

Me: I wonder what will happen in the next chapter!

Lucy: The next chapter is sorta like this one.

Me: Two more important people are introduced, and they might ring some bells to you all!

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you thought of this! Thank you all!


	7. Chapter Seven: Cecil and Anna

Me: Chapter seven is updated!

Lucy: I'm glad!

Me: Please enjoy!

Lucy: Thank you all!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

Lucy: Several things will happen in this chapter! More people are introduced, all of whom play an important part in the story!

Me: Please enjoy! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be even better, I promise!

**_Chapter Seven: Cecil and Anna_**

_At the Lab..._

Kaito strode down the hallway, a smile on his face. He slowly grabbed the lever to another diclonius cage before pulling the lever down to step inside. Inside the cage was a young boy who no older than 4 years old, and he also had no horns. He was clothed in bandages, and his hair was a pale brown, his eyes a deep aqua blue. The boy slowly lifted his head up.

"Who dere?" he called. Kaito stepped into the light, and then the boy reeled back slightly in shock. Kaito smiled and then took another step towards the boy, a warm smile settling itself on his face. The boy diclonius lifted an eyebrow at the chief's motions.

"Cecil, I have good news. You're big brother will be here soon..." Kaito said with a small laugh. The boy, Cecil's, eyes lit up, and he started smiling happily before glancing around as if searching for someone whom he had never seen in a while.

"Where he? Where me broder? Where is he?" the four year old cried out happily. Kaito shook his head and then turned before he started leaving the cage.

"Be good, and you'll get to see him very soon, Cecil. Your big brother Judai will be here very very soon, and you two will be together forever," the chief said to Judai's little brother, a smirk forming its way across his lips.

'_You'll be the weapon that keeps him here, like it or not!_' the man smiled before slamming the door on the four year old, who couldn't wait for the arrival of his precious brother.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At Duel Academy..._

Judai sat with his body pressed up against Johan's, a sigh escaping his lips. The brunette was happy. Happy that he was with the one he loved. Bergen had gone off to talk with the principal about staying at the academy to watch his 'children' as he called them.

"Johan... I love you so much..." Judai whispered with love in his voice. Johan nodded and kissed Judai on the lips before staring into his eyes with seriousness and love in his own.

"I love you too. I'll never let anything happen to you, Ju-chan. I will protect you for the rest of my life, even if it means death for me! I swear you that!" Johan yelled in seriousness, promising the brunette with everything he had. Judai blushed before capturing Johan's lips in a kiss.

'_Johan... I love you..._' Judai thought as he moaned into the kiss, embracing his love close.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Inside the Lab's Basement Level..._

A tall old man with white hair and red eyes slowly stepped into the basement level, which was filled by a large pond with a small patch of beach on the edges. The man stepped up and kicked a pebble into the water.

"Anna, wake up!" he called out to someone. The pond gave a lurch before 2 red shapes, like giant eyes, appeared in it. The water swished, and then a large head, possibly a thousand times larger than a human's, rose from the water, revealing large horns and bright red eyes. The monster was female, and human looking, with deep green skin.

"....Yes, my father?" the monster growled out in an angry voice. The man smiled and then pointed at a small picture of Haou that he was carrying in his pocket, the picture being cut up and having some wet marks on it, as if the man had been sweating by it.

"This man... this diclonius, will be here very soon. I want you to get ready for him, right Anna? After all, that's all you can do," the man said with a cackle. The monster sighed before slipping back into the pond with a sad look on her face.

"Yes.... My father..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Meanwhile, on the Duel Academy Beach..._

A large coffin-like case washed up on the edge of the beach, snapping the hinges open as it did so. From the case spilled a boy with short silver hair, and bright blue eyes. The boy tumbled to the ground with a weak moan, his eyes filled with mild pain.

"Ow... That really hurt..." Edo moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He glanced down at his limbs, which were artificial, but they still looked and worked like real limbs did. Edo growled and glanced up at the sky with an angry look on his face. "Haou... This was all your fault..."

"U-um... Excuse me..." a voice whispered. Edo gasped and glared over at the source of the voice, shocked to discover that it was a young girl, possibly no older than Edo was, with red hair and a shocked look on her face. Momoe glanced at Edo in terror.

"W-who are you...?" she whispered in absolute fear at the diclonius.

--

Me: Edo is back!

Lucy: And he met Momoe, who knows where Haou is!

Me: This will not turn out good, since Edo wants revenge on Haou for what he did to him!

Lucy: But Ju-chan is also in the line of fire!

Me: This is very bad! The next chapter is very fluffy! Fluff between Johan and Judai, not to mention some between Jehu and Haou!!

Lucy: Please review!


	8. Chapter Eight: Sickness

Me: Fluff chapter warning!

Lucy: JohanXJudai, plus JehuXHaou fluff!

Me: Please read on!

Lucy: Thank you all for liking this so much!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Okay! Good chapter ahead!

Lucy: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as Ke-chan liked writing it!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Eight: Sickness_**

"My name is Edo. Who are you?" Edo said as he blinked once in confusion. Momoe sighed and then pointed to herself with a smile.

"I'm Momoe. And are you... a diclonius?" she asked with confusion in her tone. Edo nodded once, and Momoe's smile lit up even more than it already had. "Then I know someone exactly like you! He's like you, only with brown hair!" she smiled. Edo's eyes widened.

"Brown hair?" he asked in confusion. Momoe nodded, and then Edo raced up and grabbed her shoulders, dragging the girl close to his face. "Please, bring me to this boy, okay? I want to ask him something. Will you do that for me?" he asked. Momoe smiled and nodded.

Edo placed a serious look on his face before following after Momoe, heading towards the academy, where Momoe had said that a diclonius with brown hair was located. And if brown hair ment what Edo thought it did, then he was in luck...

Haou was at Duel Academy...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan stood outside of the academy, humming a tune as he got some fresh air. He stared up at the night sky, a smile planted on his lips. The sky looked beautiful at night, and Johan couldn't wait to go inside and hang out with his lover, Judai.

"Johan-kun! Nice to see you!" Momoe smiled as she came striding up with Edo walking slowly behind her. Johan smiled and waved at both Momoe and the new silverette, who he had never seen before in his life. Edo waved back and then stared at Johan.

"Where is this place?" he asked in confusion. Johan smiled.

"Duel Academy. Home to both humans and hornless dicloni like myself. It's a really good place," the bluenette said with a smile. Edo smiled back, and suddenly, the door was thrown open, and Judai came running out in a black T shirt, red shorts, and a pair of brown sandals.

"Johan!" he cried out with a smile. Johan waved back at Judai, but Edo's eyes widened. He saw Judai, but suddenly, to him, Judai's image altered into Haou, sneering evilly at the silverette as he tore his limbs off. Edo gasped at the memory before growling loudly.

With a sudden leap, Edo smashed his vectors into Judai's head, forcing him to fly back into the wall of the academy. Momoe released a horrified gasp at this, and Johan's emerald eyes widened in terror as his lover was sent flying through the wall.

Edo leaping after him with a sneer on his face.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ahn!" Judai cried out as he slammed through the wall of the Academy, sending pieces of plaster flying. The brunette did a flip and then smashed against the wall in a sitting position, giving a cry as he smashed the abck of his head hard against the wall. Asuka gasped as Judai came sailing by.

"Judai!" she cried out, dropping to her knees beside Judai and taking his shoulders gently. Judai moaned and then lowered his head as Edo landed several feet from him, a glare set on his features. Judai started to raise his head, and Edo's eyes widened as he prepared for Haou.

Judai suddenly glanced up, small tears filling the corners of his eyes, and their color remaining normal. Edo gasped when he saw Judai in such a state, but then growled. Haou must have been faking it. Edo then grabbed Judai with his vectors and smashed him against the wall again.

"Fight back!! Turn into Haou and fight back, dammit!!" the silverette shouted as he gave Judai one final shove against the wall. Judai gasped in pain before curmpling to the ground with a weak moan, his eyes closing weakly. Asuka grabbed him and held him up again, staring down at him in concern. Edo growled.

"Oi."

Edo gasped and then turned around, seeing Johan standing right behind him with a glare on his face. The bluenette's eyes flashed between green and orange before he smashed his fist against Edo's jaw, sending him back several inches. Edo spat up a little blood and glared at Johan, whose eyes had settled back to green.

"Why did you do that!?" Edo hollered. Johan growled and grabbed Edo's shirt, yanking him forward and glaring at him evilly.

"How dare you hurt my angel like that! You'll pay for it!!" the bluenette shouted in a terrifying voice. Edo gulped and then gasped as Johan placed him on the ground and ran over to Judai's side, staring down at him in concern. "Judai! Judai, snap out of it! Wake up!" he called out. Asuka glanced up at Johan in concern.

"He's not snapping out of it...!" she cried out as Judai's eyes didn't open. Johan then shook Judai once more, trying to get him to answer, pleading for him to wake up. Edo shuddered as he watched this go on, and then his lips parted and he shuddered once more.

"But why...? I-I'm not evil. Haou's the evil one! Why's everyone taking Haou's side!?" Edo growled in rage before he turned and sped off for the door. Momoe gasped and raced after him, calling for the silverette to come back. Asuka gasped at the scene, but then focused back on Judai.

"Judai! Judai, wake up already! Please, Judai!" Johan pleaded in a cracking voice. Judai moaned and didn't wake up, sweat starting to fall down his pale face. Asuka felt his forehead, gasping when she felt that he had a fever. She nodded at Johan, and the bluenette nodded back.

And in seconds, Johan was carrying Judai to the infirmary...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"His fever's really high!" Rei said with worry in her voice as she watched Johan lay Judai on the bed in the infirmary. Judai looked terrible. His face was pale except for a weak blush from the fever tinting his cheeks. His eyes were closed, and he was moaning lightly from pain, sweat forming on his forehead. Johan bit his lowere lip.

"Judai..." he whispered before giving the brunette's hand a small squeeze to assure Judai that he was right by his side. Judai allowed his eyes to flutter open slightly, and then he glanced up at Johan, blinking once, his brown eyes glazing over. The next moment, when Johan turned away, Judai blinked again. But his eyes weren't brown.

They were golden yellow.

Jim gasped silently and clutched his eye in pain, the eye that always stung whenever Haou woke up and came into control. Jim glanced over at Haou, who was merely laying on the bed with the same pained expression on his face as Judai had.

Haou moaned weakly in the back of his throat, not knowing what pain he was feeling. This felt like all the times in the past when Judai had gotten fevers, but it was much worse than all of them this time. The brunette moaned weakly, panting slightly. Johan ran over and grasped Haou's hand, immediatly knowing that it wasn't Judai the moment he did.

Johan sighed and closed his eyes weakly before they snapped open, changing into a pale orange color. Jehu glanced down at his lover with shock on his face. Haou looked horrible right now, and it hurt Jehu to see his lover in such a state.

"**_Haou_**..." Jehu whispered to his precious lover, whose eyes were closed weakly in pain. When Haou heard his name whispered by a familiar person, he allowed his eyes to open, and he glanced back over at Jehu, a slight gasp escaping his lips.

"**_J-Jehu_**..." he whispered with a small smile before he moaned and fainted against the bed, falling unconscious. Jehu gasped and squeezed his lover's hand once to assure him that he was still there, and he allowed Haou to rest up.

---Meanwhile---

"Edo! Edo-kun! Please wait up!" Momoe hollered as she raced behind the white clad teenager. Edo stopped and spun around, a horrifying look on his face. This made Momoe stop and shudder, taking one step backwards to avoid being in his line of rage.

"Why!? Why should I!? After all, you fucking took Haou's side, didn't you?! You don't agree with what I did to him, do you!?" the silverette shouted. Momoe shuddered and then took one step forward, trying to avoid being hurt by Edo's vectors if he suddenly chose to turn them on her.

"W-why did you attack Judai-kun? And who's Haou? I've never heard that name before in my life," she said with confusion in her voice. Edo's eyes widened and then he glanced at Momoe, taking a breath of confusion and relief.

"You don't know? Haou is a great evil. He tore my arms and legs off, and his mission is to kill us all. Well, all humans at least. But he's been forced to turn on our kind as well. So he can't be trusted anymore," the silverette growled. Momoe gasped lightly and suddenly, Edo's eyes widened and he glared in the direction of Duel Academy.

"He's awake..." he whispered with a growl in his voice.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back at Duel Academy...._

Haou moaned weakly, his golden eyes slowly fluttering open. The brunette gave a weak grunt as he sat up in the bed, making the white covers fall around his waist. Haou then swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up slowly. The gang glanced over at the brunette in concern.

"Ju-chan! What are you doing up?" Rei asked in confusion as Haou started walking towards the door of the infirmary. He stepped into the hallway and then started walking towards the exit door, a feverish blush on his face. Rei raced after the brunette.

"Judai! What are you doing?" she called after him. Haou stopped and glanced back at Rei before he looked forward again and then he looked forward with a determined look on his pale face. Haou took several stumbling steps forward.

"**_I-I'm gonna... unn.... make that stupid brat pay_**..." Haou whispered as Jehu came walking down from the infirmary room. He gasped as Haou moaned and then collapsed to his knees, clutching his head weakly with one hand. Jehu then raced over to Haou.

"**_Haou!_**" he cried, dropping to his knees and then scooping Haou into his lap, supporting the brunette with his arm. "**_The only one being stupid right now is you! You don't feel well! You have a fever, and you need rest! So please rest!_**" Jehu said, seriousness in his eyes. Haou blushed, mostly from the fever.

"**_Jehu_**..." Haou whispered as the blush increased before he went limp in Jehu's arms, his breath becoming still and calm. Jehu sighed lovingly and then picked up Haou bridal-style before he took him towards the infirmary again. Haou started struggling a little.

"**_N-no, Jehu... Put me down. I have to fight that bastard... You saw what he did to Judai. I can't let him down. He can't fight anyone on his own_**," the brunette moaned as his fever increased slightly. Jehu bit his lip in confusion and then he pressed his forehead against Haou's.

'_This heat! Haou's really burning up! He can't go outside and fight that bastard Edo in this condition!_' the bluenette thought before he started taking Haou towards the infirmary. Haou leaned his head back and started to struggle a little more, but he soon gave up and fainted in Jehu's arms.

Jehu smiled and then placed Haou gently on the bed in the infirmary, sighing and feeling his lover's head again. Haou moaned weakly in his sleep, the heat increasing. Jehu bit his lip in terror and then he went towards the sink to get a cloth for Haou. He got it wet and then placed it gently on his lover's forehead.

Haou seemed to moan in pleasure at the coolness, and Jehu smiled before laying down next to Haou. "**_I'll protect you no matter what, Love. So please, rest without any worry, okay? I'll protect you no matter what, Haou_**..." Jehu whispered before kissing Haou on the forehead, closing his eyes and holding the brunette close.

And they slept with peace...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Beach..._

"Edo-kun! Please stop! You can't go and hurt Judai-san like that!" Momoe called as she raced after the silverette, who was storming off towards Duel Academy as fast as his artificial legs would carry him. Edo spun around with a glare on his face.

"No! He's gonna pay for ripping me to pieces like that! I don't care who he is! Haou, or this Judai person you speak of, if he's in league with Haou, then he's an enemy of mine!" the silverette shouted in rage before storming up the long stairs to Duel Academy. Momoe continued after him, begging him to stop and reconsider.

"No! Please reconsider! Edo-kun!!" Momoe shouted after the silver-haired diclonius.

---Meanwhile at Duel Academy---

Haou moaned before he allowed his golden eyes to flutter open again, forcing himself to sit up. Jehu moaned in his sleep and rolled over, not noticing that Haou was awake. The brunette smiled at his lover before standing up and walking towards the door, ignoring his fever.

"**_That stupid brat is coming..._**" he whispered before heading for the door to prepare the fight.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Edo-kun! Please stop and think about what you're doing!" Momoe pleaded for the silverette to not start a fight. Edo stopped on the top of stairs where he had attacked Judai, and then he glared back at Momoe with a venomous look in his eyes.

"Shut up! I don't care what happens to me! He's gonna pay for this no matter what!" the silverette shouted. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open, and Haou appeared, using the doorframes for support. Momoe gasped.

"Judai-kun?" she whispered. Haou raised his head up, his pale golden eyes glaring at Edo. Edo narrowed his blue eyes at the brunette diclonius and then took a step back, as did Haou, but he tottered a bit because of the fever. Edo narrowed his eyes again.

"Haou..." he whispered in rage.

--

Me: Oh my God! Haou's gonna try and fight Edo with a horrible fever!

Lucy: This won't turn out good!

Me: Please review and tell us what you liked!

Lucy: The next chapter is also very fluffy!

Me: Thanks for reading this, everyone! I hope you all enjoy my stories!

Lucy: Please review, all!


	9. Chapter Nine: Death Wish

Me: Next chapter is up and this is the last one for this part!

Lucy: Part four is up next!

Me: Thank you all!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

**READ**: Don't skim through or skip anything! It's confuse you very much!!

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

Me: Yes! Enjoy!

Lucy: Great things will happen soon!

Me: Thanks for being supportive! Chapter start!

**_Chapter Nine: Death Wish_**

"J-Judai-kun?" Momoe asked in confusion. Haou raised his head up and glared at Edo slightly, his lips forming a scowl as his golden eyes flashed. Edo smirked.

"_**Come back for more?**_" Haou teased, raising his vectors into the air. Edo gasped and gripped one of his fake arms before narrowing his eyes.

"I'm here to kill you, Haou, for what you ended up doing to my former body," he said before shooting his hands forward and using his vectors to throw them like rockets at the brunette standing before him.

Haou narrowed his eyes and made his vectors show up, but he gasped and moaned as his mind became foggy due to the fever he had. He started collapsing forward, his vectors drooping.

His defense dropping.

'_Shit!_' Haou thought as he closed his eyes to prepare for getting struck.

_THUD!_

Edo gasped as Momoe ran in front of Haou and got hit in the back with Edo's arms, her back getting scratched a little. Momoe groaned before looking up at Haou.

"J-Judai-kun..." she whispered, wondering if he was okay. Haou narrowed his eyes and grabbed Momoe's shoulders with his shaking hands.

"**_Move it_**," he stated in a firm voice before throwing Momoe to the side and onto the ground, so that she was out of his way. Momoe grunted as she hit the ground and then looked up at Haou.

"J-Judai-kun....?" she whispered softly. Haou narrowed his yellow eyes at Edo.

"_**Well now. If you're ready to fight me, then do so before I fall asleep from boredom!**_" Haou called to the silverette, who growled at him and lunged with his vectors pulling his false arms back into place.

And their fight began.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou grunted as he used his vectors to push himself up from the ground and out of harm's way. Edo snarled and chased after him, blue eyes blazing with anger and determination.

Edo's vectors launched at Haou and tried to clip him, but Haou used his as a shield and then landed safely on the ground, trotting a few steps forward and then collapsing to his knees.

"_**S-shit... I'm too weak**_..." he whispered, the fever making his heart pulse softly and weakly. His forehead was on fire, making the diclonius' vision blur a great amount. Haou placed a hand on his forehead.

"_**G-gotta cool down before this kills me**_," he whispered, glancing up to see Edo lunching towards him. Haou's eyes bugged out and he closed his eyes as he prepared for the impact.

---Meanwhile in the Infirmary Room---

Jehu moaned in his sleep as he rolled over on the bed. His eyes slowly opened at the lack of presence he felt, and he looked around to see that Haou was no longer in the room with him.

The bluenette immediately shot into a sitting position before glancing around frantically. Jehu cursed silently before charging for the front door to the Duel Academy, where he was hearing some low thumps and cries of pain.

"**_Haou!_**" Jehu shouted as he threw the door open, and he gasped when he saw Haou get thrown back against the wall by a vector smashing into his chest.

"**_Haou! Haou, stop fighting! You're too weak!!_**" Jehu hollered at his lover, but Haou couldn't hear him.

The brunette growled and threw his arms up, using them to block an attack from the vectors that came flying at him, and then he thew his at the silverette, screaming in rage and fear of his own death.

Edo squeezed his eyes shut as the two connected, his body getting nailed with Haou's hard vectors, and Haou coughed a little as he was beaten with the silverette's vectors.

Ignoring his pain, Haou made a lunge for Edo, but his mind went blank as the result of his fever came over him.

Moaning in pain, Haou slunk to his knees and laid curled on the cement floor, his face red, sweat rolling down his forehead. Jehu's orange eyes widened in pure horror.

"**_HAOU!!_**" he shouted in fear, and his eyes glew with anger as he snapped a glare in Edo's direction. Edo shuddered, and Jehu stormed forward, his eyes blazing.

"**_Don't lay a hand on him. Got it?_**" he snarled, and Edo nodded quickly before looking away. His area where horns would be twitched a little, and Edo's face became confused.

"Huh? Haou's prescence is gone?" he asked, looking to see that Haou was still breathing. "What does that mean?" he asked, and Jehu closed his eyes before they turned green.

"That means, that Haou has reverted back to his other self. To my precious Judai-chan," Johand answered before going to Judai's side, helping him sit up in a comfortable position.

"Ju-chan..." Johan breathed gently before standing and bringing Judai inside on his back, leaving Edo to stand and watch with a confused look on his face.

Wondering what had just happened.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Days Later..._

"Johan-kun, how's Judai-kun doing?" Momoe asked as she stood outside of Judai's bedroom, and Johan smiled slightly.

"He's doing okay. He turned into Haou a little while ago, since Judai needed mental rest for a while. So Haou's napping right now," the bluenette said, motioning to the bed.

Momoe nodded before looking over to Edo, who was swinging his legs over the edge of the balcony. He had stayed for a while after his attack on Haou, and he was just waiting for the brunette to wake up.

"He's gonna kill me," he stated blankly, and Johan frowned.

"No he won't. Judai isn't a murderer," he said firmly. Edo grinned widely before leaning back against the wall, his eyes darting to the bright blue sky right above him.

"Not him, but that other side of his. Haou. Haou's gonna kill me," he answered, and Johan shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not a psychic," he answered, and the three people turned at the sound of Judai's door clicking. They turned to see Haou standing in the door, using it as a way to stabd straight.

"Haou, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be sleeping," Johan scolded, and Haou laughed slightly.

"**_Who can sleep with all this racket?_**" he asked, and Momoe blushed a little in embarrassment. Edo looked over and rose to his feet, shakingly, and he turned to face the brunette.

"Haou-san, I want to apologize for attacking you. It was unfair of me to attack when you were ill, and that was dishonorable. I am sorry," he said, bowing once. Haou stayed silent and laughed.

"You're lucky," he answered.

Edo raised an eyebrow and lifted his head so he was looking at Haou. "What do you mean by that? How exactly am I lucky?" the silverette asked, and Haou smirked over to him.

"My alter-ego doesn't want you to die, so I'll grant him his wish. But if you touch me or Johan, then I'll kill you. Got it?" he asked. Edo breathed in before grinning wide.

"Understood, Baka," he answered, and Haou sneered a little.

"Good," he replied before closing his eyes and opening them, their golden color reverting to a deep brown. His expression went from dull and evil to bright and happy.

Judai turned to Johan and smiled widely.

"Hey, Johan!" he cried before tackling the bluenette in an embrace, snuggling him as best he could, and Johan hugged him back. Judai got off and went to Edo before hugging him.

"We're gonna be good friends, Edo-kun!" he smiled, and Edo smiled nervously back, looking at the innocent being before him. Knowing that under that innocent mask was a killer.

A killer who wanted him dead.

--

Me: Yay! Judai and Edo are friends!

Lucy: And Edo and Haou are....

Me: Rivals?

Lucy: Let's go with that!

Me: Right!

Lucy: Please review!


	10. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
